Les malheurs de Sophie
by ChtiteSan
Summary: Tout commence lors d'une journée banale de travail pour Sophie...
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages du château de Hurles ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage...)_

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis toute nouvelle ici et c'est ma première fanfic alors je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de "parfait" pour moi. C'est une petite histoire pour m'amuser._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

**Les "malheurs" de Sophie **

**_Chapitre un_**

Ce matin, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, Sophie s'était levée un peu avant le soleil et avait tourné la poignée de la porte du côté violet, afin de cueillir des fleurs pour la boutique. En effet, depuis que la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, les clients étaient encore plus nombreux que d'habitude. Sophie répondait tout simplement à cela que s'il y avait autant de clients, c'était parce que tout le monde à Halle-neuve était au courant de la mort de la Sorcière du Désert et que tous espéraient apercevoir le grand héros (en l'occurrence Hurle) qui les en avait débarrassés.

Malheureusement pour elle, le « héros » en question n'avait pas la même hypothèse concernant l'affluence des clients à la boutique car si on regardait la clientèle de plus près, on ne pouvait que constater la présence flagrante de dizaines de jeunes hommes qui ne venaient que pour lancer des regards charmeurs à la vendeuse et, bien sûr, acheter un bouquet ou deux. Sophie, elle, ne remarquait absolument rien, et leur vendait des fleurs innocemment, à grands renforts de sourires. Elle ne remarquait pas non plus que tous les jeunes hommes disparaissaient le plus rapidement possible à chaque fois qu'elle entendait grincer la porte du fond, Hurle les fixant d'un regard meurtrier. Et ce jour-là encore, elle avait terminé sa cueillette et disposait les fleurs dans des vases. Puis elle entrait dans la boutique, ouvrait la porte de la rue et s'installait derrière le comptoir. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le grincement si familier de la porte du fond.

** Bonjour Sophie ! Déjà cloitrée dans ta boutique ?** Bailla Hurle.

** Bonjour, oui je suis dans la boutique et non je ne changerais pas cette habitude parce qu'il faut bien gagner de l'argent, compte tenu que tu dépenses toutes les économies dans des vêtements !**

** Et bien ! Tu es déjà de mauvaise humeur ? C'est pas drôle, tu sais, parce que je n'ai encore rien dit !** Ricana le magicien.

Sophie soupira. Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis qu'elle avait brisé le pacte qui unissait Hurle à Calcifer et rien n'avait vraiment changé dans la petite vie de la jeune femme. A une exception près : Michael partait rendre visite à Martha bien plus souvent qu'avant, comme si tout danger de voir Hurle tomber amoureux de sa fiancée avait été écarté. Calcifer aussi partait de temps en temps, histoire de se promener un peu, laissant Sophie seule avec le magicien. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se cloitrer le plus vite possible dans la petite boutique car, curieusement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver en tête-à tête avec Hurle. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et aujourd'hui, il était là, appuyé fermement contre la petite porte donnant sur le salon.

** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda Sophie, un peu frustrée d'être ainsi coincée entre le magicien et la foule qui se pressait dans le magasin.

** Je m'ennuie !** Soupira le jeune homme avec un regard qui voulais dire « je suis dans un état de tristesse tel que je vais faire une crise de vase verte d'un instant à l'autre » (nda : et oui on peut dire tout ça dans un regard)

** Désolée mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu n'as pas de commandes de sorts ?**

Comme à son habitude, Hurle éluda discrètement la question.

** Oh, quelles jolies fleurs ! Tu les as cueillies encore très tôt ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir !**

** Normal, je me lève avant le soleil. Et toi vers midi ! Tiens au fait, pourquoi est-tu levé si tôt ?**

** Hem…Et bien, quand je me lève à midi, tu as préparé le repas et tu as déjà mangé, donc je mange tout seul. L'après-midi, tu te terres dans ta boutique et n'en ressorts que pour préparer le repas du soir. Ensuite, nous mangeons tous les trois (avec Michael), tu fais la vaisselle et tu nettoie la pièce de fond en comble ! Résultat : je vais me coucher le soir sans jamais t'avoir parlé de toute la journée ! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme.**

** Si tu t'ennuies, va te promener ! Moi, j'ai du travail.**

** C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider à la boutique !** conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

** QUOI ?**

** S'il te plait Sophiiiiiie !** Implora Hurles.

** Je suppose que si je refuse, j'ai droit à la vase verte pour le diner …Bon, d'accord.**

** Youpi !** Cria Hurle avant de lui dédier son plus beau sourire. Après tout ça ne doit pas être très sorcier de faire tourner une boutique de fleurs.

** Bon et bien, met un tablier alors et vite, j'ouvre la porte de l'allée.**

** A vos ordres madame la fureteuse - !**

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un superbe sourire et, le temps d'un battement de paupières, posa un rapide baisé sur la joue de Sophie.

Cette dernière crut que son cœur s'était arrêté durant cette fraction de seconde.

''C'est la première fois qu'il…qu'il… il est devenu complètement fou !'' pensait la jeune femme.

Après avoir enfilé son tablier, le jeune homme revint auprès elle.

** C'est moi !**

** Je le vois bien !** répliqua celle-ci avec un soupçon de colère, colère due au fait qu'elle avait énormément de mal a cacher ses joues rouges tomate.

** Ohhhhhhhh ! Sophie ! Tu es toute rouge ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?**

** Rien ! Tout va bien ! Occupe toi plutôt des clients.**

** Approchez mesdames et surtout messieurs ! Venez voir la magnifique, la radieuse, la sublime Sophie !**

** Mais ça ne va pas ! Arrête tout de suite ! Hurle !**

** Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, non ? Tous ces hommes.** Décréta Hurle en la fixant de ses deux yeux bleus. Sophie avait l'énorme pressentiment qu'il ne rigolait plus du tout.

** C'est ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ils m'achètent des fleurs, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

** Ca ne te dérange peut-être pas, mais moi si !**

** Monsieur est jaloux ?** Ricana Sophie.

** Et si je te répondais oui, tu dirais quoi ?**

Sophie ne trouva rien à répondre. Sauf une chose.

Bonjour madame. Que puis-je faire pour vous !

** Hé ! C'est moi qui me dérobe d'habitude ! Sophie !**

** C'est un très bon choix madame. **

** Sophie…**

** Absolument monsieur, ce sont des fleurs cueillies ce matin.**

** Bon, je vais me promener. A plus !**

La porte du fond claqua et Hurles disparut.

Sophie ne s'était pas retournée depuis la fameuse question, ses joues ayant flambé de nouveau face à la réplique pour le moins étrange de la part du magicien.

** Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Maugréa Sophie. Je suis sûre qu'il est furieux que je ne lui aie pas répondu. Oh et puis zut ! S'il veut bouder, qu'il boude ! Tant pis pour la vase verte !**

Elle ne revit pas Hurle de la journée. Pas même pour le repas du soir. La jeune femme remarqua seulement que la poignée de la porte avait été tournée vers le repère violet, qui menait au jardin à la lisière du Désert, peu après leur conversation dans la boutique.

** Zut et zut ! S'il a décidé de bouder jusqu'à la fête de mai (on est en mars) et bien je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour lui d'abord !**

** Oh que si tu t'inquiète.** Répondit Calcifer. **Tu es morte d'inquiétude ! La preuve, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui depuis que Michael n'est plus là **(nda : je veux dire qu'il est partit se coucher).

** Mais non ! Tu t'imagines des choses ! Je ne parle pas de lui tout le temps !**

** Moui…bien sûr…**Siffla le démon du feu en se renfonçant entre les bûches.

Il ne réapparut pas du reste de la soirée. Lorsque Sophie se leva le lendemain avant l'aurore, elle ouvrit la porte sur le repère violet afin d'aller, comme d'habitude, couper ses fleurs. Elle arpentait un chemin bordé de jonquilles lorsque…

** Bonjour Sophie !** Cria Hurles, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'interpelée se retourna d'un bloc.

** Mais…Tu n'es pas fâché ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu manger hier ? Michael s'inquiétait !**

** Seulement Michael ?** demanda tristement le magicien.

''Bien sûr que non'' pensa Sophie, mais elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de sa « fugue ».

** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** répliqua-t-elle pour seule réponse.

** Tu te souviens de ma théorie du « je ne peux plus te voir de la journée » ? Et bien, aujourd'hui, la boutique est fermée ! Ce sera désormais comme ça tout les dimanches à partir d'aujourd'hui.**

** Mais ça ne va pas ? Je veux travailler tous les jours moi !**

** Ca veux dire que tu ne veux plus me voir ?**

** …mais non…**

** Bon ! Alors, c'est réglé ! Aujourd'hui, la boutique ferme et toi, tu reste avec moi ! -**

** O.o**

Elle ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Hurle avait dit cette phrase avec un regard qui disait « j'ai eu la meilleure idée du siècle et tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser ».

** …Hé ! Comment ça je reste avec toi !**

Le jeune homme la regarda et arbora un sourire ravi...

* * *

_Voila ! Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu -_

_Si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne vous plait pas) je vous supplie de clicquer sur le petit bouton en bas a droite qui vous regarde de ses petits yeux tristes et vous dis : "clique moi ! T.T "_

_A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Edit : tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette (très longue TT) absence !! Mais me revoilà, et cette fois je compte bien finir ma fic '. J'espère que vous appécierez mon chapitre 2 ! -

Note : les personnages du Château de Hurles ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2

"Lâche-moi tout de suite !!" Crachait Sophie.

"Non madame, vous allez venir avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non", répondait Hurle en rigolant.

"Mais je peux marcher toute seule, je n'ai plus quatre-vingt-dix ans !!"

"Rooo !! T'es pas drôle !"

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sophie et Hurle avaient entamé une course-poursuite dans le château, Sophie refusant catégoriquement de laisser sa pauvre boutique et cherchant désespérément un endroit où échapper au magicien. L'ayant retrouvée (très facilement d'ailleurs) il l'avait soulevée par la taille et perchée sur son épaule. Il l'avait ensuite emmenée dans le salon et avait tourné la porte vers le repère jaune, Halle-neuve. Sans la lâcher, il avait remonté toute la rue et était arrivé jusqu'à la grande place qui effrayait tant Sophie les jours de fête. Puis il était passé dans une allée et s'était arrêté dans une petite auberge.

"Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !!" hurlait presque la jeune femme.

"A vos ordres !" lui répondit-il joyeusement avant de la laisser tomber d'un seul coup sur le sol.

"Aie ! Tu aurais pu me poser plus doucement !" Râla Sophie.

"C'est toi qui m'a dit " Lâche-moi !" Alors je t'ai lâché ! Mais si tu veux, je la refais."

"Quoi ??"

C'est ainsi qu'il la fit basculer une fois de plus sur son épaule.

"Et maintenant, je te « pose » par terre."

Cette fois-ci, il la récupéra doucement dans ses bras, et la fit descendre sans pour autant la lâcher, ce qui acheva d'embarrasser Sophie.

"Euh…Tu me lâches maintenant ?" demanda nerveusement Sophie qui sentait brûler ses joues.

"Non."

"Comment ça non ?"

"Non c'est tout."

"Mais…"

"S'il te plait. Juste une minute... Implora le jeune homme."

"…"

Sophie ne put que le laisser faire. Au bout d'une minute il la lâcha enfin, et repris d'un air enjoué :

"Bon. Après cette courte pause, nous allons repartir. Viens Sophie."

"Moui…" _Il est devenu complètement fou._ Pensait Sophie dont les joues commençaient à perdre leur nuance rosée.

"Bon, c'est par où ? Ah. Bonjour madame Yoriel !"

La barmaid se retourna. C'était une femme plutôt carrée, avec des cheveux roux sagement coiffés en chignon. Elle portait un grand tablier rouge. Elle fût apparemment très surprise d'entendre la voix du magicien.

"Oh, mais c'est Hurle ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu dans mon auberge ! Mais dis-moi tu as bien grandi ! Ca te fait quel âge maintenant ?"

"Hm...23 ans à ce qu'il paraît", lui répondit le magicien en la gratifiant d'un sourire en coin.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais…Comme le temps passe vite…Mais qui est cette jeune femme ?"

Sophie, qui avait retrouvée sa couleur de visage naturelle, s'empressa de se présenter.

"Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Sophie Chapelier. Enchantée."

"Moi de même, même si j'aurais préféré que vous vous appeliez Berlu …"

(Sophie s'étrangla)

"Yoriel !" Coupa Hurle, légèrement gêné par la remarque si peu voilée de la barmaid.

"Si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! Mais en tout cas, elle est très jolie." Ajouta-t-elle pour le magicien.

"Yoriel…Arrête sinon Sophie va passer le stade de couleur de la tomate cuite au Soleil !" répondit Hurle en riant.

"Bon …Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda la barmaid.

"Dis-moi, ma chère Yoriel, la cave est-elle toujours intacte ?"

"Aaahh…J'en étais sûre…Tu as encore des ennuis c'est ça ?" Lâcha cette dernière avec une intonation pleine de sous-entendus.

Bien que n'ayant pas tout compris, cette dernière phrase était bien entrée dans la tête de Sophie. Et ainsi elle retourna un regard meurtrier au magicien. Le visage du jeune homme pâlit légèrement, puis il répondit le plus rapidement possible à la barmaid (afin que Sophie n'ait pas l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche) :

"Et non ! Mais aujourd'hui je m'accorde une journée de congé, tu sais comme je suis occupé (Sophie toussa), je ne peux même pas dormir une heure ! (Sophie s'étouffa) Et bien Sophie, ca ne va pas ?"

"Arg…Si si …"articula péniblement la jeune fleuriste.

"Tant mieux ! Donc, je voudrais me servir de la « cave » pour profiter de ma journée de repos bien méritée avec mon amie Sophie !" Conclut le magicien le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Yoriel acquiesça, partit derrière son comptoir, disparut un instant, puis revint, une petite clé à la main.

"Et voilà ! Porte du fond Hurles. Mais je te déconseille le turquoise…je crois que tu es toujours recherché…"

"Humm…Bien. Ils n'ont vraiment rien dans la tête, ceux-là…Merci Yoriel !" conclut le magicien.

Sophie n'avait absolument rien compris de la conversation avec la barmaid, mais n'eut même pas le temps de signaler son incompréhension, le jeune homme l'ayant attrapée par le poignet et la trainant vers une porte dans les tréfonds de l'auberge.

"Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça te plaira Sophie !"

"Mais quoi donc ?"

Hurles se retourna, arborant un sourire plus que satisfait, comme s'il avait attendu cette question depuis des heures. Il lui répondit simplement qu'elle était une fille bien trop curieuse, et qu'elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de lui faire la surprise.

Soudain, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour y entrer la clé minuscule, le magicien se stoppa. Il fit volte-face, fixant Sophie d'un regard étrange, nouveau.

_Une tendresse profonde._

"Qu…quoi ? Il y a un problème ??" S'étonna la chapelière, arborant quant à elle une expression d'incrédulité totale.

"Aucun. Tu sais, Sophie…Après réflexion…j'aime beaucoup…les rousses…"

Il lâcha la poignée, et de sa main libre, effleura du bout des doigts la joue rosie de la jeune femme, arrachant un frisson timide à cette dernière.

"Est-ce que…tu es malade ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air normal, en ce moment."

"Hm…Ah ! Mais ! Tu es blonde cuivrée en fait, n'est-ce pas ? Aha !"

Sophie prit assez mal ce qu'elle considérait comme une plaisanterie. Il n'était tout simplement PAS possible qu'Hurle ait des pensées autres qu'amicales envers elle, et le simple fait que cette plaisanterie idiote ait pu fait réagir aussi rapidement son épiderme agaçait on ne plus la fleuriste. Elle croisa rageusement les bras, et observa la porte d'un intérêt nouveau.

"Bon, on y va ?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

"Ah ! Enfin un peu d'enthousiasme !" répondit Hurles, fier de lui, et surtout heureux de voir la jeune femme changer de sujet d'elle-même.

Le magicien murmura quelque chose, que Sophie ne put entendre. Puis il tourna la clé dans la serrure, et le repère au-dessus de la porte devint bleu ciel. Prenant soin d'éviter de toucher le bras de Sophie - celle-ci émit alors l'hypothèse qu'il craignait qu'elle le contaminât de sa « fausse rousseur », en ne se rappelant que trop bien l'épisode de la vase verte « cosmétiques en folie » - il empoigna sa manche et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi cette dernière, Sophie crût tout d'abord être aveuglée. Puis elle se rendit compte que cette cécité était causée par le soleil de plomb qui semblait régner en maître ce jour-là.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le magicien. Celui-ci humait l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision frappa Sophie de plein fouet. Hurles, en plein soleil, semblait pareil à une statue, une œuvre d'art figée. Les rayons du soleil jouaient dans ses cheveux, créant des reflets d'or par endroits. Ses yeux bleus fixés vers le ciel s'étaient comme changés en deux saphirs miroitants, et le cœur de Sophie manqua un battement.

"J'avais peur que le temps ne soit pas bon, mais on a de la chance, c'est magnifique aujourd'hui !"

"Oui, magnifique…"répondit Sophie, qui se détacha avec difficulté de sa contemplation, se rappelant à contrecœur son simple statut de fleuriste, au service du plus beau magicien du monde.

Tandis que Hurles lançait des « je suis génial » à qui voulait l'entendre, sous prétexte qu'il avait choisi la meilleure journée, la jeune femme entreprit de visiter les lieux. Elle s'était éloignée d'environs quatre mètres quand un bras fort la retint par la manche.

"Mais que croyez-vous faire mademoiselle ?" demanda le magicien en riant.

"Je visite." Répondit simplement Sophie.

"Non, tu me fuies. Aujourd'hui, je ne te lâche pas. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors ? On y va ?" conclut-il d'un sourire éclatant.

Sophie soupira, rechigna, acquiesça. Constant sa reddition, Hurles prit d'une délicatesse infinie le poignet de la jeune femme, l'entraînant avec lui à travers les jardins lumineux.

"Bienvenue à Etheves, ma belle !"


End file.
